Coffee, Hugs, and Memories
by Sputterbug
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor go out for a bit. They're enjoying their day out when Yuuri notices Viktor has a wristwatch. But something holds them up? One Shot


Coffee, Hugs, and Memories

Viktor played with his wristwatch, occasionally checking the time, apparently waiting for someone. He stood outside a coffee shop as the winter's snow fluttered around him. He was bundled up in the cold weather, but did not feel bothered by the icy wind on his face at all. Russia's winters were always much more severe.  
His face brightened as he set his eyes upon the man he was waiting for. Yuuri's pink cheeks reddened when he approached Viktor.  
"Sorry to make you wait," Yuuri sniffled.  
"It's alright sweetheart," Viktor gently brushed Yuuri's cheek with his fingers, "Let's go inside and warm you up."  
Viktor led the way inside and held the door for his lover. They ordered coffee and sat at a small table.  
"Did you get peppermint? It smells really good," Viktor asked.  
Yuuri set his cup down after taking a sip, "Yeah, it's great! Want some?"  
"Sure!" Viktor grabbed Yuuri's cup and tasted the hot drink. "Ooh, I'll have to get that next time!"  
"Vkusno!" Yuuri playfully sang, cheeks still red.  
Viktor chuckled, "That's right!" He stroked Yuuri's hand that was resting on the table, feeling the ring he had given him. Yuuri blushed and took another sip of his coffee.  
They finished their drinks and left to go shopping. They picked up a few things for Yuuri's mother at a grocery store and some gourmet treats for Makkachin. Viktor gave his dog only the most expensive biscuits.  
After sometime, Viktor wanted to buy Yuuri a new tie, so he dragged his fiancé into an expensive-looking store and picked out a few. He led Yuuri into a private dressing room and closed the door. He held up a few ties and turned Yuuri around so that he was facing him. He held up a dark blue tie and proceeded to take off Yuuri's coat.  
"V-viktor," Viktor looked up to see Yuuri blushing, "I can take it off myself… besides, we're in public…"  
"I know," Viktor smiled and wrapped an arm around his man's waist, "but this is a very private room."  
He gently hugged Yuuri and they embraced for what felt like forever.  
"Viktor, let's go now, it's getting hot in here."  
"Oh ho ho?" He smirked.  
"Shut up…" Yuuri mumbled.  
Viktor laughed and agreed. He tied the item around Yuuri's neck to make sure it was what he wanted and went to the check-out counter. Yuuri noticed Viktor's wristwatch as he handed the cashier his card.  
"I see you wear that all the time. Is it important?"  
"Kind of," Viktor solemnly peered down at his watch.  
On the way home, Viktor and Yuuri walked past an elementary school. They smiled at the adorable children, then at each other, silently wondering if the other wanted kids.  
One of the children ran past and tripped. Viktor knelt down to comfort the crying child as Yuuri reached into his pocket for his tissues. He bent over to hand one to the kid, when a small child bumped into him from behind. Yuuri fell onto his partner, but Viktor caught himself, landing clumsily on his wrist.  
"Sowwy, Mister!" The child ran away, and the crying kid followed, seeming to be okay.  
"Sorry Viktor, I should have better balance than this."  
"It's okay," He sat up as Yuuri stood.  
Yuuri gasped, "Oh, no! Viktor, your watch!"  
Viktor held up his arm to examine his now broken wristwatch.  
"It must have broken when I fell." He stood up.  
"Viktor, I am so sorry!" Guilt clearly marked on his face, Yuuri was on the verge of tears, "It's really important, isn't it?"  
Viktor didn't' respond but stared at the accessory.  
"Viktor, I-," Yuuri started. Viktor ripped off his watch and dropped it into a trash can on the street corner.  
"Viktor!?" Yuuri gave his fiancé a bewildered look.  
Viktor just smiled and said, "It's all in the past now, no need to hold onto it any longer."  
Yuuri didn't completely understand, but knew Viktor didn't feel like talking about it just then, so they walked home together, Viktor's hand in Yuuri's coat pocket.

THE END.


End file.
